Planet Denver
Denver was originally the home of miners, smelters, and shipyard workers, but these industries eventually collapsed in 600 AS. With the declining long-term water situation in the California system, however, the wealthy elite of Los Angeles began to look elsewhere for a vacation spot and found Denver's rough, beautiful vistas to be ideal. Emigration from Los Angeles and Manhattan injected new life into the Denver economy, reviving the planet even as the new upper-class assumed control of the local government. Today Cryer Pharmaceuticals maintains a major research lab on Denver, while Ageira Technologies has a planetside headquarters to oversee its interests in the system. Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) is well paid by Colorado's new elite to handle security. Infocard *DIAMETER: 12,211 km. *MASS: 5.54 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -88°C to 59.1°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 10.02 km/sec Ships For Sale *Patriot - $7,600 *Rhino - $9,170 *Startracker - $17,020 Commodities For Sale *Engine Components - $825 *Fertilizers - $75 *Food Rations - $70 *H-Fuel - $270 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $234 *Optronics - $462 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals - $87 *Super Alloy - $132 *Superconductors - $110 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Lavablade Turret Mk I *Lavablade Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News SQUATTERS APPEAL TO GOVERNMENT: DENVER -- A coalition of impoverished Colorado residents made an appeal to the Liberty government today, presenting a message entitled: "Being poor is not illegal." The prepared statement was addressed to the legislature in Manhattan and summarized a list of the grievances that many long time Colorado residents held. They cited numerous examples of revised zoning laws that forced them to abandon their homes for temporary encampments scattered in the hills. There they faced harassment by LPI "squatter" patrols. There's been no official acknowledgment from New York. UNDESIRABLES STILL LURKING IN THE HILLS: DENVER -- It looks like the LPI might still have work left to do on the planet. A large group of vagrants and squatters have been repeatedly sighted in Lowell Park, one of the most mountainous regions in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The LPI is planning a large raid of the area to clear out any who do not have the right to be there. "We are going to boot these troublemakers off of Denver, don't worry," said Denver LPI Chief Sheri Henson. KLUGH TO GIVE BENEFIT CONCERT: DENVER -- Popular Manhattan musician and singer G-Klu will be playing at the Johnson Amphitheater tonight in a one time benefit show. The proceeds of the concert is going to be donated in its entirety to the "Help the Children of Denver Fund", which is an organization dedicated to assisting orphaned children from around Colorado find homes with wealthy families on the planet. At five thousand credits each, the tickets were not exactly a bargain. Nevertheless, they quickly sold out. Expect to see the best that Colorado society has to offer at the show. GARBLED MESSAGES BAFFLE AUTHORITIES: DENVER - LPI investigators are puzzled today as they wrestle with the third encrypted message that has been intercepted in as many weeks. The transmissions are coming from multiple locations within the northern Colorado asteroid fields. Frustrated by the LPI's failure to make headway in the investigation, Ageira has loaned their top encryption specialists to aid the police effort. One source theorized that the transmissions are using a modified Ageira encryption algorithm, which suggests Lane Hacker involvement. Rumors Ageira Technologies "We bring in Superconductors and Super Alloys from Pueblo. Samura and Kishiro then ship them off to Kusari. We purchase basic supplies for the return trip, like H-Fuel, Oxygen, Water and Food." "Denver is the site of our USI scanner hardware R&D division. A while back a bunch of high-level employees got forced out after a big screw-up. They drifted up into Galileo and set up base, calling themselves Lane Hackers. Nothing but trouble on the Trade Lanes ever since." "Just came in from Detroit with a Side Arms shipment. Colorado is one of our toughest runs. All those damned Xenos. We get attacked almost every time in the Silverton Field." Bounty Hunters Guild "I just got back from a tough run into the Alamosa Field. It was swarming with Rogues and Hackers. They must have a Hole somewhere up there. Bagged me two Rogues though. Not a bad day's work. Way better than my old job at LPI." "The Xenos have a base down in the Silverton Field. Pretty easy to bag 'em around there, but the bounty isn't that good. so I don't bother. Guess they don't piss off the powers that be enough." "I've heard the Rogues make smuggling runs from the Galileo Hole across the east side of the system to the New York Hole. If you figure out their route, you can ambush them pretty easy." "There's a couple of Holes into this system. Us Bounty Hunters aren't supposed to tell anyone about them, but you look okay to me. The first one is in the northern end of the Alamosa Field; it goes to Galileo. There's another one into Kepler from the Copperton Field. The Xenos use that one a lot." "I'm heading off to Galileo after I rest up. Now that's some intense action up there. All those dark matter clouds, crawling with baddies. You definitely want to have a good shield and a killer ship in the Indie Worlds. This is child's play here in Liberty." "My buddy works for the LPI. I used to, but it was lousy pay and a bunch of corporate crap. I prefer the freelance life of a Bounty Hunter. You can make a killing at this, if you don't get killed first. He'll still be doing time with LPI when I'm retired and sipping a California Breeze on the beach in L.A." Cryer Pharmaceuticals "Denver is home to Cryer's headquarters and largest drug-production facility. We distribute the Pharmaceuticals ourselves within Liberty to Houston, Manhattan, and Los Angeles, but lack the advanced ships to risk the Independent World crossings." "We have several other research and limited-production bases. One is out in Sigma-17. Rough area, that is. Outcasts and Corsairs. Company pays very well out there — takes out big life insurance policies on anyone that gets assigned. They prefer single types — less to pay out, you know." "We just arrived from Los Angeles with a load of Hydrocarbons and Polymers for Pharmaceutical production. Thought I'd catch a drink before headin' back out. At least Liberty is relatively safe. Some of our research stations are way out there, in harm's way." "The Universal Shipping transport Chesapeake was hijacked several months ago and flown into the Komatsu Cloud. It is rumored to still be there, serving as a Pharmaceuticals storage depot for the Lane Hackers and Rogues." Kishiro Technologies "We ship Pharmaceuticals produced here to Deshima, along with Superconductors bound for our Yukawa commercial shipyard in Honshu." "Those cursed Xenos are a serious problem for us in Colorado and Kepler. We've lobbied the Liberty government to step up patrols, but that has proved unsatisfactory. The Xenos seem to attack only Kusari ships, not Liberty commerce. We don't understand their hatred for us." "We bring in Engine Components from Honshu, Optronics and Food from Deshima, and H-Fuel from our new base Ogashawa in the Sigma-19 system." Liberty Police, Incorporated "We've cleaned out almost all of the economic undesirables from this planet. Still a few hanging on up in the hills, but we'll root 'em out and put them to work in the Texas prison factories soon enough." "We patrol the Trade Lanes in the eastern half of the system; the navy boys the west side. Mostly Xenos in their part of the system. We get more Rogues on this side. Also get a few Lane Hackers in the Alamosa Field." "Caught myself a Rogue smuggling Artifacts behind Denver in the Cheyenne Field last week. He tried to run for it but smacked straight into an asteroid. Gotta tell ya, it cracked me up watching that ship explode. Stupid Rogues." "We got a short-term holding tank for any low-lifers that we round up here. Prison convoy leaves once a week, bound for Sugarland. It's getting harder and harder to find undesirables on Colorado to fill it. Gotta fill that quota and keep the factories hummin' — that's what HQ says." "We don't stray too far from the Trade Lanes most of the time. They don't pay me enough to risk my neck going into assault patrols in the asteroid fields. Some of those young bucks get into it, though. They do a daily into the Cheyenne Field, and do a quick pass into the southern Alamosa." "The Bounty Hunters handle most of the asteroid fields. One of my nutso buddies decided he wasn't gettin' enough action with LPI, so he went and joined up a couple of months ago. Keeps bugging me to join him. That's not for me, I got a family and a life to go home to." "Sometimes I think the rich folks here in Denver don't really appreciate all we do for them. We don't really get paid that well, and we take care of all the dirty business that they don't want to deal with. Sometimes it gets kind of dicey, coming up with a reason to arrest some crazy loner out in a shack, just for being what he is." "Those Xenos are kind of crazy. Rogues, I can relate to them. Just trying to make a living on the wrong side of the law. But Xenos, they hate everybody. Even the Rogues can't figure them out. Who cares about foreign shippers anyway? They still have stuff to steal." "They're always trying to cut costs at LPI, make everyone meet their criminal quotas of the week. Guess that's what you get with privatized police. I heard they don't do it that way in the other Houses. Those guys seem pretty happy. Go figure." Liberty Navy "I'm on R&R from the Rio Grande. That's the battleship out by Gunnison. If we weren't around, those worthless LPI drones wouldn't even bother to patrol the areas they do. We take care of the Independent World patrols, too. That's another story. It's no joke out there." "We nailed a Xeno raiding party in the Copperton Field the other day. It was a turkey shoot. Normally we don't even bother with them that much, but the Kusari government has been raising a stink about Liberty not taking the Xenos seriously enough. It's true, outside of an odd Side Arms shipment, they don't really harass Liberty shipping." "I'm about to turn around and head back out on patrol to the Rio Grande. We patrol the east-west line. LPI covers the two other Lanes out of Denver. Personally, I think they should let us patrol the whole system, leave nothing to those incompetents." Samura Heavy Industries "We ship Pharmaceuticals to Tokyo, which supplies all of Kusari. Less frequently we haul Super Alloys and Superconductors for ship construction in Yokohama." "Denver has an insatiable demand for Junyo seafood. We also bring in H-Fuel from Osaka and Deshima, which gets distributed to the Colorado bases by Universal and Ageira." "I can't stand this Synth Paste you Liberty people eat everyday. In Kusari we have superior Food grown by the dedicated farmers of Kyushu using traditional methods. It may cost a bit more, but it's worth it." Synth Foods "I ran a load of Food up here last week from Manhattan. I usually do the Los Angeles-Denver run straight through." "The corporate plan is to eventually handle Food production for all the colonies. We got Rheinland in the bag. Right now, Kusari is proving a bit more of a challenge, mainly Samura and their Farmers Alliance henchmen. Bretonia will have to wait." "I'm running a load of Fertilizer up from Houston to the biodome operation on Deshima. Samura won't sell it to us there, so we have to haul it a fair ways. I'll sure be sorry to leave Liberty. Gets pretty hostile up there in Kusari space, especially with that Farmers Alliance." Universal Shipping "We ship all sorts of stuff out of here: supply shipments to the Rio Grande, Kusari Optronics and Engine Components to Houston, and Pharmaceuticals to the Missouri and the Ames Research Station." "Came in from Manhattan yesterday. I'm delivering part of my Luxury Goods load here in Denver. We're bound for Roppongi in New Tokyo to deliver the remainder. Gotta cross Galileo first, which will be the usual white-knuckle affair." "I just came in from Houston with a load of Consumer Goods. Houston is the cheapest place in the Sirius Sector for those, thanks to all the free prisoner labor. We sometimes run Construction Machinery in from Ft. Bush." Category:Planets Category:Liberty Systems